


Defende nos in proelio

by Satanachia



Series: Claw [1]
Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Tydzień Kreskówek, a Gadżeta nigdy nie lubiłam, idiota na wrotkach, już zdążyłam znienawidzić ten fik, srsly, takim to tylko kula w łeb
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Padnij! — słyszy nagle i czuje, jak zwala się na niego niemal osiemdziesiąt kilogramów mięśni, którymi jest Felix. Mężczyzna nie zważając na jego obrażenia dociska go do ziemi i nakrywa własnym ciałem tuż przed tym budynkiem wstrząsa potężna, ogłuszająca eksplozja.</p><p>Zanim opadający pył odbierze mu wzrok, a ból i utrata krwi świadomość zdąża jeszcze zauważyć, że to dobrze, że są zaledwie na pierwszym piętrze. Zdążą ich wyciągnąć.</p><p>
  <i>Muszą.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defende nos in proelio

**Author's Note:**

> "Defende nos in proelio" znaczy w luźnym tłumaczeniu "broń nas w walce" i pochodzi z modlitwy do Archanioła Michała, który jest patronem m.in. policjantów i dobrej śmierci.

— Jezu, kurwa, Chryste — mamrocze zdrętwiałymi wargami Felix i John przez wyłom w murze widzi, jak jego partner wyciąga z kabury służbowego glocka i odbezpiecza go, machinalnie celując do czegoś naprzeciwko siebie.

— Rzuć to! — wrzeszczy Felix i zaczyna wycofywać się w stronę rannego w brzuch Johna, skrytego za sypiącą się ścianą wewnętrzną. — Rzucaj do cholery!

Wciąż ma ładunki - ta myśl poraża Johna. Skurwiel wciąż ma ładunki.

Brown próbuje zerwać się z pokrytej kawałkami tynku podłogi, jednak szarpliwy ból powala go skamlącego na kolana. Przez chwilę wpatruje się przerażonym spojrzeniem w powiększającą się na plamę krwi, wyciekającej z jego ust i przesączającej się przez prowizoryczny opatrunek na brzuchu.

— Fix— szepcze chrapliwie, kuląc się na posadzce, chociaż dobrze wie, że to nic nie da. — Fix — ponawia i zaciska mocniej drżącą dłoń na wystrzelanym pistolecie. — Fix, do kurwy...

— Padnij! — słyszy nagle i czuje, jak zwala się na niego niemal osiemdziesiąt kilogramów mięśni, którymi jest Felix. Mężczyzna nie zważając na jego obrażenia dociska go do ziemi i nakrywa własnym ciałem tuż przed tym budynkiem wstrząsa potężna, ogłuszająca eksplozja.

Zanim opadający pył odbierze mu wzrok, a ból i utrata krwi świadomość zdąża jeszcze zauważyć, że to dobrze, że są zaledwie na pierwszym piętrze. Zdążą ich wyciągnąć.

 _Muszą_.

*

Przebudzenie nie jest czymś łatwym - przypomina wygrzebywanie się z ruchomych piasków, gdy te wciąż zasypują dół i miażdżą mu pierś, utrudniając oddech.

Próbuje wziąć haust powietrza, jednak coś w tchawicy skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia, wywołując ostry kaszel i łzy wypływające spod na wpół uchylonych powiek, które zaciska mocno po pierwszej próbie ich otwarcia owocującego silnym bólem oczu.

John słyszy delikatny szmer i coś przypominającego człapanie, po czym czyjeś uczynne dłonie wyciągają mu z gardła rurkę oddechową i podsuwając szklankę z letnią woda, którą pije maleńkimi łyczkami, zwilżając mocno wyschnięte gardło.

Po kilku minutach odważa się ponowić próbę otwarcia oczu, która tym razem idzie mu o niebo lepiej. Mruga kilkukrotnie, próbując pozbyć się zamazujących mu wzrok łez, po czym skupia wzrok na wciąż pochylającej się nad nim kobiecie.  
Uśmiecha się do niej niemrawo, na co ta marszczy brwi i świeci mu ołówkową latarką wprost w nadwrażliwe oczy.

John syczy cicho z bólu.

 _Sadystka!_ , pragnie wrzasnąć, jednak z jego ust wydobywa się tylko niemrawy charkot.

— Wie pan, kim jest? — pyta go kobieta, ale mężczyźnie dopiero za czwartym razem udaje się z trudem wykrztusić:

— John Brown — bierze chrapliwy oddech — Numer odznaki dziewięć, cztery, dziewięć... — kobieta ucisza go ruchem ręki.

— Proszę nie mówić bez potrzeby i odpowiadać najprostszymi słowami — poucza go.

— Wie pan gdzie się znajduje?

— Szpital.

— Wie pan dlaczego się tu znalazł?

— Ogień, mnóstwo… — John milknie gwałtownie i zaciska lekko odrętwiałe palce na przykrywającej go narzucie. Felix!

— Fix? — pyta szeptem, próbując zdusić narastającą w nim panikę. — Co z Fixem?

Lekarka patrzy na niego wzrokiem, od którego Johnowi cierpnie skóra, po czym klepie go obojętnie w udo.

— Zaraz ktoś do pana przyjdzie — mówi wymijająco i wychodzi z pokoju, pozostawiając go sam na sam z własnymi, panicznymi myślami.

Unosi drżącą dłoń do twarzy i przez chwile nie może zrozumieć co widzi. Jego dłoń przypomina pomarszczony stary owoc, zaś pokrywająca całą skórę dziwna biaława maź przyprawia go o torsję. Na piętrze musiały być żrące chemikalia.

Boże, Fix był na nim. Ten skończony, bohaterujący dupek…

Zaciska zęby tłumiąc wzbierający w gardle szloch.


End file.
